Written Love
This is a crack-ship collab between SmokythePolicePup and Smartpup Chase76. It's in the Future Gen Crack-Ship Universe. Summary Lead was digging at the park with his big brother Tyrone. They were having a blast until they decided to go to the slide. When they arrived, a pup crashed into him coming down the slide. It was none other than Smoky's son Dodge. Lead immediately falls for him. Will he be able to share his feelings to Dodge and will Dodge return the feelings? Characters Main: *Dodge *Lead Minor: *Tyrone Story It was a bright sunny summer day. Dodge decided to go to the park to play on the slide, his favorite activity in the pup-park. Meanwhile, Tyrone brought Lead to the park so Tyrone can play with other pups and so Lead can try to dig to China again. Dodge: *playing on the slide* Lead- *digging* Dodge: Weeee! Lead- Maybe I'll make it to China this time! *digs* Tyrone: Little bro? Wanna go play on the slide? Lead- Sure big bro! Tyrone: *runs to the slide* Lead- *gets out of the hole and runs to the slide* Tyrone: Lead watch.... *Dodge crashes into Lead at the bottom of the slide* Lead- Oof Dodge: Pup ok? Lead- Huh? Oh y-yeah I’m fine Dodge: Huh? Dodge deaf so Dodge don't understand Lead- *Writes* Y-Yeah pup ok Dodge: Good! Dodge don't want to hurt pup Lead- *Writes* Dodge didn't hurt pup. I should have watched where I was going Dodge: What pup's name? Lead- *Writes* My name is Lead! Dodge: Cool name! Lead- Thanks! Dodge: Lead welcome Lead- *writes* Nice to meet you Dodge Dodge: Nice to meet Lead Lead- *writes* Want to play on the slide? Dodge: Yeah! Lead- *writes* Okay! Let's go play Dodge: hehehe *runs to the slide* Lead- *runs to the slide slightly blushing* Tyrone: *notices* Dodge: *goes down the slide* Weeeeeee!! Lead- *goes down the slide* Weeeee!! Tyrone: Hey little bro, come here please! Lead- Okay big bro! *Writes* I'll be back Dodge! Dodge: Okay! Lead- *Runs to Tyrone* Tyrone: Little bro? Lead- Yeah? Tyrone: I saw Lead- Y-You did!? Tyrone: Do you have a crush on Dodge? Lead- M-Maybe *blushes* Tyrone: How do you feel about him? Lead- H-He's a cute pup Tyrone: Awwwww Lead- I saw from the minute he crashed into me on the slide that was a cute guy *blushes* Tyrone: Do you think he likes you? Lead- I-I dunno that's what I have been a little afraid of I mean what if he doesn't like me back Tyrone: hmm...Try to find out his feelings without coming on too strong Lead- You think that might work big bro? Tyrone: Yeah! Lead- Okay! Thanks big bro! *hugs him* Tyrone: *hugs him* Now go get your pup! Lead- I will! *Runs back to the slide* Dodge: *slides down* Weeeee!!! Lead- *Writes* Lead is back Dodge! Dodge: Yay! Lead- *Writes* We were playing on the slide right? Dodge: *nods* Lead- *writes* Let's go play! Dodge: Okay! Lead- *slides the slide* Weeee! Dodge: *goes right behind him* Weeeee!!!! Lead- *goes down again* Weeeee!!! Dodge: *goes down again* Weeeee!!!! Lead- *writes* I’m having so much fun with you Dodge! Dodge: Dodge like playing with Lead too! Lead- *writes* Thanks! Dodge: No problem! Lead- *slides the slide again* Weee! Dodge: *does the same* Weeee! Lead- *Goes down the slide, but crashes into Dodge and their noses touch* Dodge: *blushes* Lead- *blushes* Dodge: Uhhhh.... Lead- *Writes* S-Sorry Dodge! Is Dodge ok? Dodge: Dodge.....Dodge....is okay Lead- *writes* Dodge sure? Dodge: *blushes and nods* Lead- *writes* Okay! Dodge: Dodge has secret... Lead- *Writes* Really? Lead has secret too... Dodge: Lead go first. Dodge nervous Lead- *Writes* Dodge ever since I first met you I kind had a little crush on you *blushes* Dodge: *blushes* Really? Lead- *nods* Dodge: Dodge's secret is Dodge likes Lead Lead- *Writes* Really? *blushes a little deeper red* Dodge: *blushes* Yeah! Lead is a cute pup. *licks Lead's cheek* Lead- *blushes* *writes* Lead was thinking the same about Dodge! Dodge is a cute pup too! *licks Dodge's cheek* Dodge: *blushes* Will Lead be Dodge's boyfriend? Lead- *Writes* Yes! Lead would love to be Dodge's boyfriend! Dodge: Yay! *kisses Lead* Lead- Hehehe *blushes* Tyrone: Awwww Lead- *Writes* Oh Lead almost forgot! Dodge met my older brother Tyrone! Dodge: Hi, Dodge's name is Dodge! Tyrone: I'm Lead's older brother! Lead, is this your boyfriend? Lead- Yep this is my boyfriend Dodge! *Kisses Dodge* Dodge: *blushes and kisses back* Tyrone: Awwww Lead- *Writes* Dodge makes Lead so happy! Dodge: Lead make dodge very happy! Lead- Yay! Dodge: Dodge need nap. Does Lead wanna nap with boyfriend? Lead- *Writes* Lead would love to nap with boyfriend Dodge! *Licks his cheek* Dodge: *licks him back and goes over and lays under a shady tree* Lead- *blushes and goes over the shady tree and lays next to Dodge* Dodge: *cuddles with Lead as he falls asleep* Lead- *cuddles with Dodge as he falls asleep* The End Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Love stories Category:Love Stories Category:RockytheEco-pup/Smartpup Chase76's Collab Category:Crack-Ship Category:Crackship Category:Crackshipping